


The Magician Takes a Stand

by prettyNeat_huh



Category: Doll Eye, Doll Eye (twisted-doctor)
Genre: Ableism, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Dreams and Nightmares, I wrote this cuz I like Pastery, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Themes, My headcanon is that Pastery has sleepybitch disease, Nonbinary Character, Or just singular parent, Pastery goes by she/they like in canon, Self-Indulgent, Since it’s just Stranger, Tags may change as more chapters are added, deadnaming, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyNeat_huh/pseuds/prettyNeat_huh
Summary: An alternative universe where Pastery doesn’t receive life-changing trauma like in canon and instead continues to grow as a person and a follower of their dreams to become a magician. However, many obstacles stand in their way, especially from the person they dread seeing the most: their father.
Kudos: 6





	The Magician Takes a Stand

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Doll Eye, nor do I own Pastery or Stranger. Both characters belong to Twisted-Doctor, who you can find on Twitter here: https://mobile.twitter.com/twiisted_doctor

_Thump, thump, thump_. 

The end of the horizon was dark. A short, stiff rustling could be heard from the woods.

_Thump, thump, thump._

The forest was completely—no, _unnaturally_ quiet. Not even the sound of occasional chirping from the forest’s kingdom could be heard. 

_Thump, thump, thump._

Well, save for one individual, whose harsh footsteps were frantic enough to outrun their pursuer. As their footsteps pounded across the earth, a purple, feline individual could be seen. The feline’s face held a look of fear and dread, as if knowing exactly what will happen once they’re caught by their pursuer. And it certainly wasn’t going to be pleasant, given the feline’s desperation to escape as fast as possible. 

Pastery was terrified. She didn’t know why she was running, but every step she took gave her an overwhelming sense of deja vu—like this has happened before. 

She needed to get out of here—the woods, she knew, were dangerous, much like the rest of the outside world. People acted as vicious monsters that would try to control or take advantage of you in any way. At least, that’s what her father had told her. However, one thing still scratched the back of Pastery’s mind. If people were so dangerous, then why did she come out here in the first place? Pastery didn’t know, but she didn’t have time to contemplate and think—she needed to get out _fast._

However, time seemed to stretch on, and there seemed to be no end to the forest. Was Pastery lost? If so, why hadn’t anybody come look for her? Did they—no, her father—really hate her that much? 

Suddenly, the world seemed to shift. Pastery’s legs felt like jello as darkness creeped from the sides of her vision to consume her. She no longer felt the rough earth beneath her feet. Everything was cold. 

_This is it—!_ Pastery thought. _I-I’m going to die?! I’m going to die here—!_

Pastery’s eyes shot open as she sat up straight. Her palms seemed to sweat as her heart pumped with anxiety and fear. As she took deep breaths, however, Pastery’s vision began to clear up. She looked around cautiously, still shaken up, then slowly noticed the familiar features of the room. Her gaze then slowly drifted to a small, stuffed figure aloft the side of her pillow. It was her precious doll, Mago. 

Pastery scrunched her brows, puzzled. “I’m in,” she wondered aloud, “my room?”

Still a little uncertain, Pastery grasped the side of Mago’s plush hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Suddenly, her eyes filled with relief as she relished in the familiar comfort of her doll. This was definitely her room. 

Pastery slowly began to lay back down, her arms grasping gently around Mago. _It must have been a nightmare,_ she thought tiredly. Pastery was receiving a lot of those recently, though she wasn’t sure why. Was she not getting enough sleep? No, that couldn't be it—Pastery knew she slept _too much_. It must have been something else, but what? 

More thoughts continued to whir around her mind, yet Pastery barely paid attention to them. Sluggishly, she glanced at the clock near the side of her bed, curious to see what time it was. 

“Huh,” Pastery remarked quietly, her eyes somewhat drooping. “It’s… it’s 3:00 AM…”

The purple feline yawned as she snuggled closer into her doll. Pastery was somewhat on edge after having such a frightening nightmare, but holding on to mago helped her slowly drift off back to sleep. 


End file.
